sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Scaven, the Merciless
Nar Shaddaa was traditionally a filthy infestation of twisted metal and lawlessness. Every night stewed the slums of darkness fraught with danger and secrecy. Tonight was no different. In the less-known area of the city lies an old abandon warehouse. From the outside, several warnings can be seen painted and taped across entrances. The inside, however, had temporarily been converted into a more desirable location, without the odors and sounds that mangle Nar. Several unmarked ships could be seen outside the warehouse, if one was so lucky to get close enough to see. Snipers and surveillance had been set up days in advance for this meeting. Inside, the walls were dark and couldn't be seen except for the shadows from the painted windows. A large table sat in the center of the warehouse, brightly lit with several chairs to decorate its oval edge. Upon the table where several documents, already prepared with guards watching over them from the shadows. Suited in a black commando-type suit, a red beret atop his head, Danik Kreldin entered the warehouse ahead of the company. His hand was resting on his holster, just in case...but there were enough guards here that he probably wouldn't even need it. Then again, if they were anything like Ezkhil... Danik took a few more steps in as the siblings of Ezkhil were escorted in by several guards, stun cuffs attached to their legs and arms. They were not taking any chances. Danik turned to Ms. Sieara, grinning. "Excellent...let's begin this," he said, his eyes flashing to Ezkhil's siblings. Revenge was great. One of the guards who'd met the entourage as they first entered the warehouse's proximity didn't think too much of kidnapping, that man was Gavin Shai, and he was going along with this plan anyhow. Something big was in the works and he was going to make sure nothing happened to screw that up. His eyes were cold and calculating as he looked at the siblings, the other guards, the woman he was escorting, distanced unlike too many of the others. Once it got personal you made mistakes, as he had learned the hard way. He wouldn't repeat those mistakes, and he'd keep the rest from making them the first time. The woman smiled as the two entered, her cold exterior hiding her inner feelings with such skill she even felt uncertain these days. Of course these two deserved it, they took out a heap of good men before they were heavily stunned and brought down. That was after the demise of their parents. But she couldn't help but feel that these people didn't entirely deserve what they were going to get. She was relieved though, to have these two off her hands and in moments her mind was already moving to the exciting prospects her career was heading toward. Reyon, her baby, she would be giving up of course, but a more exciting career with KDYSFS had been assured. Exciting indeed. "Thank you very much, Mr Keldin, we shall try to make this short, as soon as Moff Scaven makes himself known we will get this underway. I'm somewhat busy with my final affairs." Moff Scaven wouldn't be too far away, it didn't seem like him to be too late. She glanced at her escort. It wouldn't be too long now, she thought. And the siblings? Cowed, one might say, by the acts witnessed and fights fought, from crying and uncertainty, and of the inklings the elder boy got of the future. Nimzar, a couple of years short of twenty standard, from the look of it, shuffles a little ahead of his younger sister, his eyes flickering from movement to movement as though expecting a blow or bolt to come out of nowhere. He has kept quiet for the most part, his mouth a line and dark eyes inward in thought or... concentration. Eliza is beyond planning, and keeps close, her face blotchy with tears and what concentration she is capable of shattered and scattered. Outside, a ship can be heard landing as her engines die from earshot. The tainted entrance opens a short while later, letting in what little light crept outside. Four men without uniform, but obviously trained, enter...leading ahead of the shadowed silhouette of Moff Marx. His stride was long as his long black leather overcoat mocked the cold steel of the warehouse floor. Wasting no time, he walks directly up to the table, looking into the eyes of the important company in the room, taking a longer moment to size up the children. "Lets get it underway, shall we?" He doesn't take a seat, but steps up to the table's edge, taking out one of the formal data-documents and imprinting his fingerprint upon the scanner. "The Empire would like to invite you, Ms Sieara, to merge Reyon Mining Corp with KDYSFS. You will become the CEO of KDYSFS, while handing over control of Reyon and all its assets, including Izin and the children" he glances over to the two, "to me" Danik nodded. "My pleasure, Ms. Sieara," he said, and then stepped aside and around the group towards Gavin, patting him on the shoulder. "Been a while, Mr. Shai.." he said in a low voice. "We'll catch up later." He heard the sound of the engine dying down, and then saw Marx. He leaned his back to the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Diplomatic meetings were not his type. His job was to just stand back and make sure the twins didn't start up any trouble. But of course that didn't stop him from listening in on their conversation. He was a curious being after all. Looking at the prisoners, there was no sense calling them anything but that, Gavin could almost feel sorry for them, but that would cloud his judgment, so he pushes those thoughts aside and focuses on the woman who'd brought them here. Of course if the she was foolish enough not to take Marx up on the offer, the pair would be staying anyway, not that she needed to know that. Although anyone who dealt with the shady sort should know you don't refuse much of anything while on someone else's home turf surrounded by their men. And then there was Kreldin, the man was right, it had been a while, and nothing from their past explained the man's presence. "Of course." He replies, thinking perhaps some insight would be gained once they caught up. A faint smile gracing his lips he looks towards Scaven thinking to himself, 'hurry this up Scaven'. After all the longer they spent here the better the chances of something going wrong. The woman is sitting at the table, her eyes scanning the documents briefly, picking up the usual words she seeks, words that would solidify the contracts. She looks up as the Moff enters and nods, her cold eyes falling over his familiar figure. "Indeed, that is the plan. I don't want to know, Moff Marx, what you will be doing with these children, and I'm sure you won't wan't to tell me, so let us make this simple, Sir." She smiles coolly, looking at the documents. "Now, Moff Marx, you will receive, employees, files, save my personal ones and everything else relevant to Reyon including stocks. I have made it so all information will be sent to you personally at the time I get back to my ship." She nods, "the prisoners will be yours immediately. And you may do with them as you wish..." She trails off, her eyes looking everywhere except at the captured two...Almost as if she's trying not to look at them. "May I peruse both contracts quickly?" She asks. The arrival of this new face brought the brother and sister closer together, both eyeing him as Marx advanced to the table. While the business was unfamiliar, one name stood clear: Reyon. Neither of them speak up, though Eliza makes a small sound and steps behind Nimzar a bit, staring at the Moff. The older boy is merely grim, his focus recalled to watch the proceedings closely. Scaven's eyes find their way back to Paris, "Of course, a speedy response is relevant to our situation, and with......Selene, it would be most appropriate that you're installed in a timely manner.." He pauses for a moment, paging to a particular section of the document. "I want to point this out to you, Ms Sieara, this in particular. It is vital that you agree to give up your right to know where the location of Izin is. From this point forth, the Empire will wipe out all relevant information pertaining to the whereabouts of this planet, from all your personal files, records, and ship computers. To you, this planet will no longer exist." His eyes begin to deeping in color, turning a dark grey as they narrow slightly. "Do you understand?" he questions. Danik was not familiar with Reyon Mining Corp, or the planet Izin, but KDY-SFS was more than familiar with him. He made good use of their products. All he got from the conversation was that Scaven was acquiring Reyon, for whatever reason the Moff needed it. He had no idea the importance of Izin, either, or why Scaven was so interested in practically removing it from the sea of knowledge and truth. Whatever the reason it did not affect Danik much. Moving away from the wall, Danik walked over to the siblings, stopping in front of them. "Hmm... so, you're our special guests, eh? Your brother...he's an amazing man. Who else could take down at least four squadrons of the Empire's elite? But his time his up, as is yours..." he said, grinning, but keeping his conversation quiet as to not interrupt the Moff. "But there will be some fun before it all ends." She suspected something like this, of course, she didn't care where Izin was, all of her employees that had any kind of brain would be replaced with employees from the Empire, save a few who would stay behind to run things for a while. "Yes, indeed, my pilot has never been to Izin, I have gone there once and that was with a hired pilot. I will give you his details, you can make him...agree also." She says, she skims over the paragraph pointed out, before scanning over the rest of the documents at miraculous speed. "Alright, I will sign." She says quikly, her heart beating quickly as she finishes reading the contracts. She pauses momentarily before signing her signature and looking up, one eyebrow raised. She places the document in a metallic case where a blue light flashes, she open the case up again and places the document back on the table. "A copy." She says simply. Removing an entire planet from all record, that was an impressive feat, not that Gavin had any doubt Marx had the connections to pull it off. But all that would take time, and during that time perhaps Gavin could make his own records. This Izin was important, as important as the brother and sister before him. And if Gavin was going to prove his place he needed to be a step ahead of Marx at the Moff's own game. Shaking his head as Danik takes to the pettiness of teasing the prisoners, he focuses on the pair making the deal. What else was he still in the dark about? The motives of the Moff are also, apparently, a mystery to the two i'Falzin siblings, and as Danik blocks their view and addresses them, Nimzar stands up a bit straighter. As the Imperial before him has had a real close look at the elder brother of the family already, the resemblance should be obvious to Danik. "I don't know what you're talking about," the boy says low, the shaking in his voice betraying his fear. "But if Ezkhil is out there, you probably have something to worry about." Here's one that seems to have no illusions about the elder's nature. Scaven glances across his shoulder, from which one of his guards immediately retrieves the signed official documents, placing it in a lockbox and carrying it off to the awaiting ship outside. Still standing, Scaven looks back to Paris, "It has been a pleasure, Ms Sieara. Your continued loyalties will be rewarded." He gives a slight nod ceremoniously, closing his eyes ever-so-briefly. "You may be excused now..." His hands find their way to the table, placing his palms against the cold durasteel top as his eyes focus just in front of them. Speaking in a low, but audible tone, he says without his eyes deviating, "Commander...." Danik laughed, his hand reaching into his holster. "Is that so?" Danik took his pistol out of his holster, spinning it a bit before leveling it at the male's face. "We'll just see about that..." but before he could do anything else, the Moff called for him. He spinned his pistol, retracting it and then holstered it. "Right away..." he said towards the Moff, giving the other guards a hand gesture to move the two men over to the table. The guards pushed the siblings ahead towards the conference table as Danik followed closely. Paris nods, a smile crossing her face. "Alright then, farewell, a pleasure doing business with you also." She stands, turning quickly. Her head turns toward the two captured and a sad look crosses her face, she mouths the words, I'm sorry, before moving toward the doors. And her ship waiting beyond. Good, that had been quick and smooth, just as it should have gone. Gavin takes a deep breath, watching as Paris departs. Making sure she wasn't lingering long enough to find out what would come next. There were going to be too many people who knew already. That was the problem with big groups, get too many people together and one of them was bound to say or do something they shouldn't. But the woman leaves, and his attention returns to the prisoners and he takes another breath preparing himself for what was to come. Eliza gives a little shriek under her breath as Danik brings out the weapon and points it at Nimzar's face. The boy goes a bit pale, but holds his ground, his gaze struggling for the blank look of internal calm. But he doesn't have to struggle at it too long, as the Imperial is summoned. Remaining tense, both children seem startled at being pushed forward into the limelight, especially in some business meeting. "It is unfortunate that you two have come to be entangled in this.....business....." He pauses for a moment. "Most unfortunate." He rises to his full height, which wasn't dominating by any means, but his demeanor obviously dominated the room. His overcoat hung from him eerily still as he slowly takes out a cigarette, the lighter briefly lighting his face with an uneasy red glow. "One of you will die tonight..." His eyes glance from one to the other, slowly they fade into a soulless black, retreating from the more inviting gray before. His eyes find their way to Eliza, locking as if to strike out with silent words of intention, "You........" his breath filled with the stench of smoke as it twirled down and around his silhouette almost as if it obeyed his will. From within the clutches of his darkness, a blaster comes to view, ".....choose" Danik watched as Paris left, leaving them to discuss some stuff with the siblings. Danik stood to the side of the twins as Scaven came over, his hand resting on his holster. Listening carefully to Scaven's words, Danik was a bit taken back. It was true that Danik had killed people before...but not innocent blood. Only from the canopy of his starfighter or in the midst of a battle. Was Scaven going a bit far? His eyes flashed over to the twins and he felt a bit sorry for them. But, he could not show weakness at this point, and he dare not go against Moff Marx. With a flash Danik's pistol came out from his holster, spinning around his finger as it leveled itself out against the male's head. As the words leave Scaven's lips, Gavin's thoughts move to escape. If he shot Danik, and the guard by the door the children could make a run for it as Scaven killed him. The thought brought him some amusement, there had been a time when he might have done just that, but slowly that part of him had been silenced. Now the best it could offer up was a silent hope that it be the brother who die. His weapons remain holstered though he does step closer to the proceedings. That silent voice in the back of his mind quietly whispering, not the girl, not the girl. As he tries to quiet his conscience, that sense of regret at coming here he realizes this is why Marx wanted him here, why Gavin was asked to come. He also notices that Scaven has a gun, whereas in his minds eye the man should have a sword. Hadn't he always carried a sword before? "-What?-" the girl says, quite clearly, staring at the Moff and his weapon. It's clear the whole idea of death in this fashion hadn't occurred to her, even through her grief over her lost parents and caretakers. Her stare then flies to her brother, who is staring down at her intently, Danik's weapon there next to his head again. A tense stillness falls over them; the closeness of siblings meant more to those who knew the Force. From the expressions, it was argument, Nimzar shaking his head faintly, then more firmly. Suddenly, the young girl darts a look back to the Moff, screaming, "Me then! I'll join my mum and dad in the Force and be free of you!" Swiftly comes Nimzar's pained protest: "Eliza, don't!" Swiftly, to match the girl's words, Scaven brings his blaster to level with her forehead, only a few feet away. No words were spoken, no time to speak them, only the silent acknowledgment of her choice. His eyes narrow, his mouth waters. He had no remorse, no regret. His intentions were clear, and his resolve swift. A sword would have been his weapon of choice, but it's proven to be quite clumsy against a Jedi. Not quick enough, even for unarmed Jedi. A blaster would suit it's purpose. Quickly, the pressure of the trigger against his finger become eminent as the blaster emits it's glowing beam of death and despair. The building of pressure at the trigger is all the youth needs, and Nimzar drives himself into the space between weapon and tears with the determination of a last act. Eliza screams shrilly again, as the blaster goes off, and the older of the children crashes to the floor at her feet. Panting, the girl drops to her knees, as though she expected to help the other, regardless of the gun-toting madmen around her. Danik frowned slightly when he heard the female's choice. Danik too did not want the female to die; he wasn't in the business of killing ladies, especially an innocent lady. He didn't know what these two had done, but he knew whatever it was they did not deserve this. "Moff Scaven..." he said, but it was too late; the shot had been fired...and it was the male who took the blast, jumping in front of it. Danik looked away, his blaster coming down to his side. He turned a deaf ear to the lady's cries, and looked away from the scene. So much for the voice in his head, Gavin decides as he sees the muzzle flash as a deadly beam of light lances towards the girls head. Then all of that changes in the blink of an eye, the brother sacrificing himself to save her, it was well it was stupid on his part, but incredibly brave at the same time. Still his moment of bravery had cost his sister dearly, now not only did she have to live in the hands of a monster like Scaven, but she had to do so knowing she was alone, and that she was the reason her brother was dead. Somehow those who rushed to the rescue didn't ever think these things through. He catches sight of Danik looking away and wonders if the man had ever seen death up close, or if he'd always dealt with it in the reaches of space, where he never saw the aftermath. Having been a ground troop, Gavin had seen death first hand, but battle was very different from an execution, and Gavin would not sleep well for some time to come. Scaven lifts his boot to her head, pressing it against the cold durasteel floor into a pooling puddle of her brother's blood. "It would appear you aren't rid of me just yet.....young one..." It was almost as if he gave a slight smile to compliment his words. Looking over to Danik and Gavin, his voice lightens slightly from the chilling evil before, "Now let this.....Ezkhil.....come to me" An obvious smile graces his lips, "Bait...gentlemen..." The girl may be trying to hold hope out that Imzar survived the point blank shot, but it's a brief flicker of a hope. Still, oddly, she doesn't break down. Words drift easily up from the floor, where she is gently shaking the body of her brother. "...tell 'im, Nimmie, you're better at it... go, tell 'im what they di--" Eliza freezes as she feels something heavy against her head, and the tears start flowing down her cheeks. Danik was no newcomer to death up close. In the jungles of Yaartsek he had killed his share of men up close with a knife. In the midst of a battle Danik was devoid of emotions and conscience; it was kill or be killed. Here though..it was just senseless. Danik spinned his pistol a bit before holstering it, and then turned to Gavin, a grim expression on his face. "Yes sir..." he said to Scaven, and then walked away, unable to bear anymore. "Let her be Scaven." Gavin asserts stepping forward. Looking into the soulless black orbs of the Moff. "You've taken this too far already, I won't watch you rub her nose in it." Was the man having a change of heart? "You and I will discuss this later." He tells the man his dire expression softening. "Right now I'm taking the girl and making sure she's got a safe place to spend the night." He bends down towards the prisoner and softly tells her to come along. Scaven lifts his boot, his expression returning to the cold calculating man from before, "Mind your place, Mr Shai. I do not want to show you it once again..." He looks down at the girl, face painted with blood and tears, "Take care of it, but do not leave the planet." His words were swift, lacking courtesies of emotion, "Nar Shaddaa is 2 days from the nearest inhabitable planet. Little Imperial Presence. Nothing to stop Ezkhil from showing his face after knowing what has happened here. She is the bait, and Izin is--" he cuts off short, swiftly turning and beginning to walk toward the exit, "Prepare...2 days...." he says as his last words, considering setting Gavin in his place, but his usefulness was not worn out just yet. Eliza doesn't move, settled there over Nimzar in noiseless weeping. A little more prodding stirs her awareness, but it's a numb one, as the girl seems to be in shock but capable of movement after a few minutes. "Don't underestimate the Jedi, Scaven...I've dealt with him several times before," Danik said, stopping before he exited. "And now you've filled him with a terrible resolve. I fear there is nothing that can stop a man like that now. I'm going to go get some sleep." With that, Danik opened the door to the warehouse and exited, leaving Gavin to care for the woman. A simple knowing smile crosses Scav's face at Danik's words. He still held more cards then him or Gavin was aware, in the form of an entire planet. As the rest of the guards filter from the warehouse, a pair of them coming to retrieve the brother's body, Gavin remains behind with the girl. "I'm sorry about your brother, nobody...nobody was supposed to die. They were just going to keep you here, the both of you, until Ezkhil showed up. They were supposed to let the both of you go." He pauses for a long moment and then tells her. "Come on, I'll find a place where you can stay, and maybe even get some sleep." The girl seems not to hear much, and is led gently to the side. As Gavin talks to her, she blinks hard and looks up him, face splotchy. It is a silent look, no malice or blame, as though she wasn't aware he was actually addressing her. But eventually... a small nod, and Eliza looks back down, shivering in the stun cuffs and staring before her.